particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
François Victorieux
François Victorieux '''(Rildanorian pronunciation: fʁɑ̃.swɑ.veek.tw.aa.r; 17 March, 4149 - 23 July, 4212) was a Rildanorian politician who led Front Nationaliste from June 4176 to August 4207. He was also the President of the Republic of Rildanor from September 4196 to September 4208. He is one of the longest serving presidents in Rildanor, serving a consecutive 12 years in office. His presidential tenure was very controversial as his influence has also encouraged far-right activism and fascist organizations. He was suspected of being a racist all throughout his years. In August 4207, he suddenly announced his medical leave from leading the Nationalist Front. This left plenty confused on why he would give up his position at age 58. Family François Victorieux was born in Port Retagne, Sirdour, and baptised Francois Marie Andre Jean-Baptiste Victorieux', son of Guillaume Victorieux and Céline Besnard. Throughout his family history, it has been devoutly practicing in the beliefs of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church and conservative. His father was a local politician in Port Retagne with similar ideas to his son. Victorieux's family is very historical in Rildanor, but holds less power than most. His wife, Simone Victorieux (''née ''Billancourt 4153-), was as well a conservative like the Victorieux Family but came from a left wing family. They married in 2 November, 4180 while François ran for president and had 4 children during his presidential tenure: Junior, born in 4181, Lana, born in 4184, Antoine, born in 4189, and Auguste (15 July 4195 - 17 September 4218). Early Life Victorieux was born in wealthy household while his father was running for local office. His father was a member of the Front National. Victorieux studied from 4160 to 4174 in the ''University of Port Retagne. During his studies, he was part of a small group of radical nationalists who would vandalize local buildings to spread a message of white Rildanorian nationalism. This group would participate in multiple riots, and sometimes would shave their heads when partaking in riots. When Victorieux was interviewed, he claimed that he refused to shave his head and as well as refusing to partake in riots. Victorieux left the radical groups in November of 4173 with plans on starting his own party. Rise in Politics: 4176-4184 In the summer of 4176, Victorieux began his pursuit of political endeavors by establishing the Parti National-Socialiste Populaire ''in June. It did not register for the September 4176 elections, and only participated in region-wide politics the following year. Victorieux would run for president in the 4178 general elections only to lose against ''Médard Grosjean ''with only 0.10 percent of the vote in the first round. He led a very anti-communist campaign and his ideas flocked those of the religious far-right. It was until he reformed the party in 4184 into the the Front Nationaliste and won the first round of the presidential election. During his short presidential tenure from 4184-4186 was very empty with lack of major presidential decisions made. '''Rise of ''La Droite Libérale' The rise of ''La droite libérale ''in 4190 became a problem for Front Nationaliste in terms of political power. The opposition party quickly rose up and in 4 years, ''Émile Lefévre of La droite libérale ''became the president of the republic. Presidency '''The Victorieux Era: 4196-4207' The Nationalist Front began to gain more seats in the National Assembly under a PN cabinet. Once in executive power, Victorieux began to enforce a far right wing agenda to further propagate a political success for the party and for himself. He said in a Presidential Address: "Today, I am here to say to the Republic of Rildanor and to the world that today and the days after shall bring forth a new age of nationalism within Rildanor. As long as I am in power, my administration will fight for avoiding globalism, rejecting communism, free market, embracing the love of our demonym, and equality of the masses." Victorieux was accused of being a supremacist in his presidential tenure. In August of 4201, the controversial New Era Proposal 1-1A decisively lost approval to lawmakers due to it's oppressive quotas placed in the bill which demanded a silence of media. Victorieux lost support from other right wing conservative parties in Rildanor after the bill had been rejected. A vote of no confidence was placed but failed to see approval with lawmakers. One notable event in the Victorieux presidency was Helen Miller's international championship win. He personally congratulated her on the win, saying "You have not only done proud of this nation, but have proved that our people can do great things overseas." Under the Victorieux Presidency, new parties were birthed which gave light to a diverse National Assembly. Nationale Capitaliste Parti '''was a favorite of Victorieux as he actively supported the party and requested that they take up arms. All throughout his presidency, no endorsements were made for his party, but continued to narrowly keep his seat of power in many close calls. More notably in September of 4204 where significantly high voter turnout of 85.64% nearly ended his presidency with a narrow result of 50.86% to 49.14%. The New Era Proposal resurfaced in early 4207 with a revised version, but once more subsequently failed to pass with lawmakers in Rildanor. It proposed a Tri-Coalition cabinet of conservatives and a less stringent form than it's earlier counterpart. In Late 4207, Francois Victorieux announced he would be retiring from chairing his party. '''Economic Policy Victorieux attempted to enforce a protectionist economic policy onto Rildanor by wishing to enforce tariffs and quotas on trade. His attempts failed as less than 2/3 of the government failed to recognize it. Victorieux believed that enforcing tariffs and quotas on trade can limit restrictions on Rildanor's trade and promise social and economic sovereignty of Rildanor. He also believed that the government of Rildanor had the obligation to intervene in the foreign exchange market to lower the value of its currency by selling its currency in the foreign exchange market as well as an international patent system. Retirement and Death At the age of 59, it is suspected that he might be suffering from an illness that threatens his life. Francois Victorieux officially retired when Silvestre David ran for Presidency with little success, ending the Victorieux era. Victorieux was found dead in his home at 5:39PM of July 23, 4212. Political career President of the Rildanorian Republic: 4184-4207. Reelected in 4196 Political function First Secretary (leader) of the Front Nationaliste Vexillology * Victorieux chose a double headed axe as his presidential flag.